This invention relates generally to vehicles.
Conventional vehicles are of rectangular configuration having four wheels at the four rectangular corners thereof. These vehicles are incapable of short turns and are susceptible to tipping or rolling in response to lateral forces thereon.
Among present vehicles there have been many efforts to design bumpers which absorb or deflect the impact which occurs during collisions. Also, when conventional vehicles stop they tend to dip or lower adjacent the front end thereof. There is a further need in the present vehicles for folding seats which can be adaptable to overnight sleeping in the vehicles.
Conventional vehicles utilize adjustable seats which may be moved with respect to the foot controls to adjust for varying sized operators. This arrangement presents a problem in designing the seat in such a manner that it will resist the forces necessary to be safe during a collision.